CobraMask
CobraMask (コブラマスク Koburamasuku) is a Nocturne with a cobra motif, the founder and leader of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, former hero and a major recurring villain and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality CobraMask is the mastermind behind all of what goes on the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, be it either recruiting new Nocturnes to his Brotherhood or coming up with a seemingly endless amount of ideas for strategies or even taking part of battles, in which in the battlefield he is nearly a one-man army on his own. He considers Nocturnes to be the superior race and strongly dislikes the idea of coexisting in peace with others, aiming for Nocturnes to become the dominant lifeforms. He speaks in a Chinese accent. He is very intelligent, ruthless, cunning, smooth but devious character; he has an excellent memory and also holds grudges----combining both his good memory and his seething grudges against certain individuals, he will use even the most seemingly "useless" information about others and threaten, exploit or target them to do what he commands them to do, or else face a punishment from him himself. CobraMask for the most part is extremely failure-intolerant, driving those who fail him mad with his deadly Cobra Eyes as a punishment for their failure or worse, executing them; however he only does so if either they have failed him too many times, made a grave mistake or gave away any info from them. This was demonstrated when he executed a group of Shadelinqs when they allowed access to the Shadowland Cave to SaberMask. For a while, he longed to become active again and finally heal, as he would much rather go out and join his fellow Nocturnes fighting on the battlefield than stay behind at the Cave. He often speaks in a very uncaring or dismissive way, coming off as rather apathetic a good deal of the time. In regards to his members, he holds no favorites; as he sees them as all equal, and doesn't mind them as long as they don't stand in their way. He seems to hold an intense grudge against both OwlMask, due to him having beaten him and put a stop to his first wave of Brotherhood of Nocturnes, but it is implied that there are more reasons as to why he detests rather than he simply defeated him a while ago. He also strongly detests FlamingoMask, but at the same time, seems to think of him the same way as he does to all of the other "heroic" Nocturnes and "heroes". However he especially detests him, due to him being the most reoccurring and has stated that just his mere existence boils him. History Backstory CobraMask was born in northern area of China, and early during his youth he was known to be a brave and fearless Nocturne with great potential, even if he was easily irritatable. He was highly intelligent, made a good leader, a good speaker and above all an excellent fighter--which made him popular back in the day. Soon he was paired with OwlMask, another then upcoming hero Nocturne who had much potential. The two quickly became good friends and acted as a crime-fighting duo for a while (though CobraMask didn't like being referred to as his sidekick.) Soon, the two were joined with DingoMask, another Nocturne hero. CobraMask acted as the team leader of the three, due to his high intellect, acting as the brains of the group while OwlMask was the face of the group and DingoMask was the muscle of the group. The three would go on to be heroes for a long time. However, tensions between OwlMask and CobraMask began to deterioate soon, as CobraMask developed darker tendencies the more they began working. He and OwlMask would often clash on what they wanted to do with criminals---OwlMask believed that not all had to be killed and should be thrown in prison, some he though could be redeemed---CobraMask believed that all enemies of there's should be killed, that way they wouldn't be able to do much harm; no exceptions. CobraMask also disliked how OwlMask got most of the credit, while he himself got pushed to the sidelines, feeling that OwlMask was stealing his spotlight. Eventually, the two split up, with OwlMask going solo and CobraMask getting his own team to lead. CobraMask as leader of his own team was successful and protective over the Earth, however and unfortunately, CobraMask's thirst for power increased more and more over time, with him wanting to rule over the Earth as well. Additionally fueled by his growing jealousy of OwlMask, CobraMask became more ruthless, bitter and vengeful. As CobraMask plotted to takeover the world, his teammates would not let that happen so they fought him off. CobraMask slaughtered them all off as they attempted to defeat him and was seemingly unstoppable until then OwlMask came in himself to deal with him. During this, CobraMask would also form "The Brotherhood of Nocturnes", where he had gathered up other evil Nocturnes to work for him and help achieve his goals. CobraMask became one of the top threats of Universe-95 and attempted to takeover the world, but he was first stopped by the Nocturne hero, OwlMask. The first time they fought, CobraMask was exiled, but then he began the Brotherhood of Nocturnes at the time. When he returned, he nearly took over the world, up until OwlMask came back once again to save the day. He and OwlMask fought in a bloody and brutal battle, but in the end OwlMask managed to defeat CobraMask and his forces, leaving CobraMask in his current state. CobraMask was then sealed away in a hellish dimension for all time... ....until he escaped. Debut: The Brotherhood of Nocturnes, Rise!! CobraMask appeared during the opening montage of the RP, his eyes glowing red and being very prominent during the narration. Triple Devil Strategy CobraMask made his first true appearance towards the end of the RP, where he summoned CatMask, MouseMask and HyenaMask back to his lair following their defeat. CobraMask greeted them and seemed to show disappointment in their failure. CatMask tried to explain herself to CobraMask that they were unfairly outnumbered, but CobraMask didn't want to hear any excuses, especially since they were on their path to become Shadowblood Elites. Regardless, CobraMask punished CatMask and the other two by delivering a agonizing strain against them. CobraMask then told CatMask, MouseMask and HyenaMask that they would have to retake their training and that he would take care of FlamingoMask instead then. Eight Legged Killer CobraMask sensed KumoMask's presence and then sent out CatMask and HyenaMask to bring him back. Soon, KumoMask along with HyenaMask then regrouped with CatMask and CatMask then teleported them to the Shadowland Cave, where CobraMask was awaiting KumoMask's return. The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 1 CobraMask once again sense another Nocturne, this time being RaccoonMask, and sent out CatMask, HyenaMask and MouseMask to bring him to the Shadowland Cave. The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 2 Later on, RaccoonMask then made it to the Shadowland Cave, where he was greeted by CobraMask. The Curse of the Nebuse Diamond Later on, ChameleonMask spoke to CobraMask on about her mission progress. She had also something else to show him, and that was her army of Shadelinqs, that she had obtained to become the Brotherhood of Nocturne's main source of footsoldiers. CobraMask was pleased, but then requested that she and FlyMask return soon and quickly dispose of Chicago with the Nebuse Diamond, by creating a major earthquake to make it sink down below the Earth. ChameleonMask agreed to do so, and then signed out. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts As ChameleonMask and FlyMask made it to the Shadowland Cave, there CobraMask greeted them. FlyMask went over to shake his hand, only to find out he was completely covered in mummy-like wraps. After CobraMask explained his condition---stating that he had been that way since his fight with a certain someone. FlyMask and ChameleonMask were then allowed inside of the Shadowland Cave, where they were reunited with the other members and presented them the Shadelinqs. Needless to say, CobraMask was impressed. Operation: Shade As RaccoonMask returned back to base empty-handed, CobraMask was mightily displeased in his failure and for leaving GokiMask behind, to which then RaccoonMask stated that it wouldn't happen again. CobraMask heard, but then proceeded to punish him by delivering a painful mental strain against RaccoonMask, causing his head to hurt and his eyes glowing red and foaming at the mouth, begging for the hurting to stop. PharaohMask CobraMask appeared near the end of the RP where he got finished watching PharaohMask's fight with FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and Unit 2 Ayame and then decided to recruit him to his forces...and he knew just the two to do it.... PharaohMask's Counterattack CobraMask then later assigned CatMask and RaccoonMask to go find PharaohMask and have him intercept the Flamingo Squadron. He later reappeared in the RP having finished PharaohMask flatten then group and watching them take away FlamingoMask. Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh CobraMask watched as PharaohMask and HyenaMask held FlamingoMask captive a bit more, intent on getting more out of him before then SaberMask and his forces then managed to get in the Shadowland Cave, much to CobraMask's shock. Soon CobraMask found out that the Shadelinqs sent out forgot to close their portal to the Shadowland Cave, which is how he got in. Heavily displeased, CobraMask then teleported all of SaberMask's forces outside, PharaohMask and HyenaMask included even. Afterwards, CobraMask then executed the Shadelinqs that left their portal open by sending them to get burned underneath the floors of his citadel. CobraMask however did get some good news when ScorpionMask appeared to him offering him of some service and rescued PharaohMask for him. CobraMask praised PharaohMask for his efforts and then looked forward to giving out ScorpionMask's next assignment. Poison Professional Shortly following after BatMask's recruitment into the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods from KumoMask, CobraMask then sent out ScorpionMask to go out and attack LobsterMask and the BoS traitor, MoleMask. After ScorpionMask had finished his task in defeating the two, CobraMask praised ScorpionMask and then stated that a new assignment would come to him soon. CobraMask then levitated off. Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? With FlamingoMask out of the way, CobraMask then set sights on crushing the rest of Flamingo Squadron, dispatching ScorpionMask once again to defeat them. Before ScorpionMask could leave however, CobraMask saw through his clairvoyance that Neo SquidMask was coming, so he also dispatched ChameleonMask to go with him. RaccoonMask also offered to come with, which CobraMask accepted, but as long as he did not screw up the plan. Following the end of the mission, RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask both then returned to base, while not totally successful, they both had taken down Unit 3 Unica and Unit 4 Sagiri and inflicted some major damage to Flamingo Squadron, which CobraMask found pleasing, also praising the two for creating more progress. Later that night, CobraMask then promoted ScorpionMask from Commander to Co-Executive. The Smoking Condor Not long afterwards, CobraMask resumed plans, also then greenlighting RaccoonMask's Shade operation again. This time he also spotted not one but two new Brotherhood members, PenguinMask and PigMask, both of whom CobraMask noticed they had fire and ice powers. CobraMask then dispatched CatMask to meet up with PenguinMask and also dispatched RaccoonMask to meet up with PigMask. Ghostly Activity CobraMask later appeared to greet GhostMask as he was brought to the Shadowland Cave. CobraMask and GhostMask spoke to each other for sometime, before then allowing GhostMask's plan to "silence" the resistance and then soon departed. FlamingoMask vs. ScorpionMask Pt. 2: Abandon Operation Shade CobraMask appeared in the second part of the two parter RP, where he appeared to communicate to ScorpionMask and RaccoonMask's progress with Operation: Shade so far, as well as the capture of Unit 2 Ayame and SwanMask, FlamingoMask's loved ones. CobraMask was impressed, but also told the two to remember that there were more enemies to focus on as well, as well as saying to not to get too cocky. CobraMask then signed out, vanishing. CobraMask reappeared near the end of the RP, appearing to the defeated CatMask, RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask, who stood before him. When it was said that FlamingoMask defeated the three, CobraMask was in disbelief, as he did not believe there was any way FlamingoMask could have gotten pass the likes of PharaohMask and HydraMask, how could have he gotten to defeat those three? CatMask then revealed to CobraMask that he had obtained forms....CobraMask then put two and two together and had realized that somebody had a hand in this. CobraMask then dismissed the three, telling them to regain their strength and let them heal for now, as they had been dealt with enough....and he had enough as well. CobraMask then began to shed off of his mummy wraps, revealing that he had now fully healed from his wounds. With his restored power, CobraMask then decided to pay a "visit" to Flamingo Squadron himself personally.... Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning At the Shadowland Cave, CobraMask geared himself up and got ready for his visit to the Flamingo Squadron, while he was at it, he told off CatMask, RaccoonMask, ChameleonMask and SkunkMask for their failures and told them to better start taking things more seriously. CobraMask then left, heading to deal with the Flamingo Squadron. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception CobraMask appeared near the very end of the RP where he showed up to finally duel against FlamingoMask, CondorMask, MoleMask, Neo SquidMask and Commander Booker. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 3: CobraMask's Great Duel The fight began when Neo SquidMask fired electric bolts against CobraMask; before the electric bolts can even hit him, CobraMask then moved out of the way very quickly. Neo SquidMask fired out more electric bolts, to which CobraMask avoided again. CobraMask then dashed out of the ways, going so fast he vanished. Neo SquidMask looked around, CobraMask then reappeared right behind Neo SquidMask, striking at him with one of his Cobra Fangblades. MoleMask then rushed up to him and tried to fight him off, but CobraMask kicked MoleMask down and slashed at him with Cobra Fangblades. MoleMask then fired his Dirt Streams against him, only for CobraMask to deflect the dirt blasts back at him with his force-field. FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both ran in, with CondorMask firing his Condor Magnums against CobraMask. CobraMask used his Cobra Scepter to deflect the rounds aways. FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both flew up and performed their dives against CobraMask. CobraMask then rushed through at high speed, seemingly going right THROUGH the two's dives and messing them up, making the two crash-land. CobraMask used his shadowy mist breath to confuse them as well, confusing them. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against CobraMask, hitting him....or so it seemed. CobraMask's body then falls over to the ground, seemingly empty. However FlamingoMask's victory is short-lived, as then CobraMask reappears right behind him, then spinning FlamingoMask around and slashing at FlamingoMask's chest, tearing up the front of his jacket and causing him to bleed lots of shadows. Booker then appeared out from his cover, firing at CobraMask. CobraMask used his Cobra Scepter to deflect some bullets; CobraMask then used his Cobra Scepter and fired many Cobra Eye Beams around their area, creating big explosions and engulfing them in them. FlamingoMask created his Flamingo Shield to protect himself, Booker, Neo SquidMask and CondorMask, however then CobraMask then pelted his Cobra Eye Beams against the shield, destroying it. Booker then used his detonator against CobraMask, catching CobraMask off guard. CobraMask was caught in the blast and then leaped up high, smoke coming off of him. As CobraMask landed down he then got out his Cobra Arm Whip and lashed it around, getting faster and faster with each hit. Booker fired his gun against CobraMask's whip arm, doing some damage against him. CobraMask fought back by getting out his Cobra Missiles and then firing them around the Booker, CondorMask, FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, sending out a deadly rain of Cobra Missiles down on them. As he was firing however, MoleMask then caught him off-guard and dragged him down underground with him, allowing Booker and FlamingoMask to fire their shots at him as he was being dragged. When MoleMask was finished burying CobraMask underground, MoleMask then got out of the ground and cheered, only for CobraMask to burst out, even more enraged. Booker then detonated CobraMask's area, partially setting CobraMask on fire. CobraMask got tired of this and then used his metal powers, taking control over some fallen constructs from the destroyed Mecha Galgen Gang base, using the metal pieces and letting it rain down on the five. Even as they kept blasting at the raining metal pieces, CobraMask kept taking more and more pieces, intent on slicing them. As they kept destroying some metal parts with their energy attacks, CobraMask then switched it to sweeping them towards the five, hitting them with various metal rods and bars to smack them with. Booker had enough of this however and then leaped up, kicking at CobraMask's face, ceasing his attack. CobraMask then focused back to fighting them all and then got out his fangblades, speeding by and slashing all of them with his fangblades, hitting FlamingoMask the most however. CobraMask then blasted around his Cobra Shadow Mist Breath and then got out his Cobra Arm Whip, sweeping and smacking all five of his opponents around. Neo SquidMask then went into his Supercharged mode to take down CobraMask but CobraMask then used his Cobra Scepter to repulse his attacks, then used his immobilizing ray to use Supercharged Neo SquidMask like a bat and repeatedly smack down MoleMask and CondorMask with him, taking the two out. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then fires missiles and electrical beams back at CobraMask, but CobraMask avoided his attacks and then simply lifted up a giant metal bar and threw it at his head, knocking him (Neo SquidMask) out unconscious. With only FlamingoMask and Booker left, CobraMask went all out on them, slashing them across with his Cobra Fangblades. Booker though managed to actually block his attacks and then proceeded to pistol whip CobraMask, followed up by FlamingoMask bashing his Wrecking Flail against him. CobraMask then tackled FlamingoMask, then choking him by the neck with his Cobra Arm Whip, proceeding to call Flamingo the bane of his existence. While he was strangling FlamingoMask, CobraMask then fired around his Cobra Missiles around at Booker, making sure he wouldn't get in contact with him and sending him back against a brick wall. FlamingoMask then got an idea however and then used his Alicanto form to phase through CobraMask. CobraMask couldn't believe it and then kept trying to whiplash against FlamingoMask, but couldn't. CobraMask demanded he would face him properly, only then he was interrupted by incoming Mecha-Mobsters who were on patrol. After dealing with the Mecha-Mobsters, CobraMask turned to resume, only to find all five of his opponents had left while he was fighting off the Mecha-Mobsters....however Booker left behind an explosive for him, engulfing him in the blast. As CobraMask walked out of the explosion, slowly regenerating, he then yelled in fury, a yell that could be heard for a few miles. New Allies & Foes CobraMask reappeared back at the Shadowland Cave where he spoke with ChameleonMask, lamenting on how Flamingo Squadron may have gotten away, but if only because he got distracted. CobraMask stated that from now he would expect for them (his Brotherhood) to see him taking a more active role from now on. HydraMask then appeared to CobraMask and informed them news of her joining the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. CobraMask was iffy on it, given his belief in Shadowblood supremacy, but then heard about ChameleonMask's idea on a possible alliance and termination of Robo Garrison, so he allowed it, but if only they weren't to interfere with his agenda. After HydraMask left, he and ChameleonMask took off next as well. SkunkMask's Last Chance CobraMask appeared to guide SkunkMask to spy on FlamingoMask on checking on progress, as ScorpionMask's venom on FlamingoMask seemed to finally be taking an effect on him. CobraMask also then asked ScorpionMask an estimate of how much time it would take, which ScorpionMask gave out to be roughly 2 days to kill him in total. CobraMask then ordered SkunkMask to go forth and attack CondorMask's group. Following SkunkMask's demise, CobraMask noted that SkunkMask did not die in vain, as he stalled chances for a cure for FlamingoMask, managed to destroy CondorMask's base; also (seemingly) disposing of Sagiri and of course, died fighting for their cause. As such, CobraMask did not punish RaccoonMask this time around, but recommended he'd start deploying more of their members. CobraMask then dismissed RaccoonMask and resumed operations. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask WIP The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! WIP Scare Tactics The next following day, CobraMask then deployed GhostMask to go and break apart Flamingo Squadron. He soon also watched as FlamingoMask and his squadron were being tormented by GhostMask, much to his delight. Eventually, following GhostMask's defeat of sorts however, CobraMask congratulated him anyways and then moved onto his next plan. Leviathan CobraMask appeared in the beginning of the RP, where he spotted FlamingoMask heading over to a village in Okutama. Since the Bone cousins had important information he wanted to know, CobraMask then summoned CatMask, who deployed two of her own Shadowbloods to go out and take them out, ThylacineMask and MosquitoMask. The Missionary of Darkness Arrives CobraMask appeared in the beginning initially scolding CatMask for the lack of updates in her progress, to which she told CobraMask that BearMask was still in training. CobraMask then decided to deploy one of his Shadowbloods in for once then, and summoned forth ManticoreMask. CobraMask assigned him to go on a mission to destroy Flamingo Squadron and to spice things up, although ManticoreMask himself had already been planning to do so (in his own way at least). Nonetheless, ManticoreMask accepted the mission and then headed off to Earth. Cry of the Manticore Following the defeat of ManticoreMask, CobraMask then began plotting once more. After hearing that CatMask and KumoMask's offers; he then told them that he wanted to see the results instead of all talk. While he didn't doubt their skills, he regardless wanted to see some progress. He then dismissed the two and went aways. The Secret of CobraMask CobraMask was the main subject of the RP, detailing his backstory as told by OwlMask. CobraMask didn't appeared until the very end of the RP, where he looked briefly back on his old days, only then to shrug it off. Try Not To Forget! WIP Vampirical WIP The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation WIP FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too!! WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask! WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP The Damned Dragon Shadowblood Warrior WIP SkullMask's Monster Mash WIP CobraMask's America Abilities CobraMask= CobraMask * Shadow Manipulation: CobraMask has control over shadow energy. * Metal Manipulation: CobraMask can manipulate metal. * Cobra Eyes: CobraMask's powerful eyes, they are capable of performing of a few powers such as; ** Clairvoyance: With his eyes, CobraMask can see/view anything from afar, being able to see his minions fight and can continuously watch no matter how far he is. With this, he is also able to detect new Nocturnes from far away places and knows exactly where they are. Whenever he senses someone, his eyes will usually glow. ** Mind Control: CobraMask can hypnotize others to do his bidding or take control over their minds when needed to. ** Cobra Mind Surge: A technique that CobraMask can deliver a painful and shocking surge of pain mentally to his followers, usually whenever they fail. Usually when he does this his eyes will turn bloody red. When in usage, his targets heads will also glow red, as well as their eyes due to the amount of pain being sent to them. * Martial Arts: CobraMask is highly skilled in martial arts. * Telepathy: CobraMask can communicate to others mentally, sometimes speaking with telepathic communication. * Levitation: CobraMask can levitate usually whenever he enters a yoga-like position. * Genius Intellect: CobraMask has a high intellect; possessing great leadership skills and experience and can pull off very complex strategies; being a master tactician in battle. * Cobra Fangblades: CobraMask's secondary main weapon of choice; CobraMask has two wrist blades on both of his wrists that are two pairs of retractable blades that resemble cobra fangs and are very razor sharp. He can use these in combat akin to a pair of swords. * Cobra Missiles: CobraMask can conjure up two cobras from his shoulders that can fire out a rapid barrage of small, but powerful missiles from their mouths and can create powerful explosions and can inflict damage against his opponents hard or can send them flying back 12 ft away. * Cobra Scepter: CobraMask's main weapon of choice, the Cobra Scepter is a tool that CobraMask can use to hold on for regal purpose or for combat. In combat, the Cobra Scepter can deliver powerful blows which can be able to send out sparks whenever it hits and can even destroy smaller buildings in just a few hits. It can also: ** Cobra Eye Beams: From it's diamond "eyes" the Cobra Scepter can fire out deadly beams from it's eyes, which are capable of creating big explosions and can slice through metals. ** Cobra Repulse: The Cobra Scepter's most unusual power, the Cobra Scepter can also undo or send any attacks used against it and CobraMask back at it's opponent. It can also deflect many energy beams or bullets. ** Immobilizing Ray: The Cobra Scepter is capable of emitting a ray that can capture/immobilize anything. CobraMask used this when he captured Supercharged IkaMask with it and used him as a bat against MoleMask and CondorMask to demonstrate it's power. ** Flight: CobraMask can fly with the use of the Cobra Scepter. * Cobra Arm Whip: CobraMask's secondary weapon of use, CobraMask can transform his right arm into an arm whip, akin to that of a cobra's actual tail. He can use it to whip, lash, strangle or coil his opponents with. It is very strong, capable of crushing steel with relative ease. * Cobra Shedding Skin: A technique in where CobraMask can shed his "skin" in order to avoid harm or to adapt from previous attacks. When doing this, he appears to "leap" out of his body and leave a fake body of himself behind to act as a decoy. * Cobra Conversion: A technique in where CobraMask can remove all joints/bones in his body and can fit himself inside of anywhere like a real snake. If he is to be caught inside of something like a cage, he can easily escape. This power has not yet been used in RP. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, CobraMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. It should be noted that he himself was the first member to use it, as he invented the technique himself and taught it to his fellow Brotherhood members. * Speed Illusions: By going very fast, CobraMask can create illusions of himself that make it seem to be that there are more of him. * Enhanced Reflexes: CobraMask has enhanced reflexes, being able to catch bullets before then can hit him or see/predict incoming attacks with ease. * Enhanced Speed: CobraMask can run has enhanced speed, going so fast he can make it appears that there are more of him and making him to be able to deliver quick and unexpected attacks. * Strength: CobraMask is very strong, capable of taking on all FlamingoMask, CondorMask, Neo SquidMask, MoleMask and Commander Booker all on his own and only showed little harm done to him. He is also capable of lifting beings or objects who are 5x bigger than him and can toss them aside with ease. * Remote Teleportation: CobraMask can teleport a large amount of people outside of the Shadowland Cave, although by doing so he will also teleport some of his own members as well. * Cobra Shadow Mist Breath: CobraMask can blast out a stream of thick shadowy energy mist from his mouth that he can use for combat. This doesn't hurt his opponents much, but does make it hard for the opponents to see and make the dizzy and disoriented. * Cobra Fist: CobraMask can coat his fists with shadow energy and deliver powerful shadowy punches against his foes. * Travel Sphere: CobraMask can also create a force-field around himself to protect him from previous attacks and can also use it to travel place to place. * Regeneration: CobraMask can regenerate his wounds, however his healing factor is somewhat slow. * Extraordinary Jumper: CobraMask can leap up to high heights and can burst from out of underground. * Human Disguise: At one point way back in the day, CobraMask was able to take on a human form to blend in with human society. His human form was named "Cobara". As of now however, he never uses a human form anymore. * Illusions: CobraMask can create illusions of past foes to confuse his opponents. He summoned forth illusions of AstroGodzilla, Gildefrum, Hothead, PRGoji, Agent Paras and Bombshock to attack Washington D.C. once. * Over 1000 Techniques: According CobraMask himself, he knows over 1000 techniques that he can perform to kill any of his opponents with. Whether this is an accurate representation or an over-exaggeration of his power is up to debate at the time being. |-|CobraMask (Past)= CobraMask (Past) CobraMask's original form/appearance, prior to becoming evil. * Shadowblood Powers: CobraMask in his youth is stated to have most of the standard and unique powers like a Shadowblood would have and is also stated to have high intellect and excellent strength. In terms of power, he was estimated to be just as powerful as OwlMask back in the day. Weaknesses * Light Energy: CobraMask is weak to light energy. * Mummified State: In his weakened stated, CobraMask is far weaker in this form, mainly relying on his mental abilities to help himself out and is limited in movement. Quotes Trivia * CobraMask was originally Tengen Toppa Lazengan’s and then was later given to Gallibon in exchange for SquidMask. Interestingly enough, Gallibon originally had a scrapped Nocturne char named “'SnakeMask'” and was considering having the char to be cobra-themed. Eventually, Gallibon scrapped the char and then Tengen made up his own take, which later was given to Gallibon. * Originally he was going to control poison, but it was scrapped. Another scrapped power of his was that he could transform into an actual cobra, but it was deemed too weird. * He is the third reptilian Nocturne to appear. The first two were RyuMask and CrocMask. * Most of the early Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were based off of the seven deadly sins. CobraMask was meant to represent pride. * Originally, the leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes was NOT in fact going to be CobraMask, but actually a human villain who took on the appearance of a Nocturne and would have been known as "KillerMask". Said villain would have acted more like a cult leader and would have served as a "Disc One Final Boss" for the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, before then being killed off, only then to become revived later as an actual Nocturne. CobraMask meanwhile was simply going to be a high-ranking general of his. However this idea was scrapped and CobraMask ended up replacing the villain. * CobraMask originally also appeared to Flamingo Squadron as a hero, however he would later revealed to be a villain to them and then betray them. This idea was scrapped due to Gallibon the Destroyer feeling that it was too obvious. * Out of all of the Nocturnes, Gallibon the Destroyer found CobraMask's color scheme to be the hardest. Original color ideas were purple and black, but Gallibon thought he looked to similar to Kamen Rider Ouja. * With his orange color scheme and snake-theme, he also bares a resemblance to the DC Comics villain Copperhead. * Out of all the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members, he is the one to have made the most appearances. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Telekinetics Category:Martial Artists Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Becoming Evil Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters who debuted in 2018